


Blake's 7 Commemorative Professions and Hobbies Postage Stamps

by AnonEhouse



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Professions, Crack, Embedded Images, Gen, Hobbies, Humor, Photomanipulation, postage stamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in 2005 I made a series of postage stamps using Blake's 7 photos to illustrate different professions and hobbies. There is one non-B7 photo, Paul Darrow in a different role, which was the inspiration for the series.</p><p>At the time I made them, 37 cents was the cost of first class postage for a letter, but I like to think the 37 referred to Federation Credits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blake's 7 Commemorative Professions and Hobbies Postage Stamps

**Author's Note:**

> So strange to go looking for something in my old back up CDs and find something I'd forgot existed. I felt like Indiana Jones.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
